My Immortal
by thegreatblsama
Summary: Songfic based on Evanescence's "My Immortal" Yugi has died, and Yami is in complete depression. These are his thoughts. Please Review!


BL: Hello everyone!  This is going to be my second songfic! 

Yami: why are you writing about me?  I thought you hated me.

BL: well, after watching the last couple of episodes, I decided that you weren't so bad after all.  ^_^ But still not as cool as Bakura or Ryou.  Sorry Pharaoh.  

Yami: whatever.

BL: well, this is based upon Yami's thoughts when Yugi dies…if he ever does.  Well, I think that this is something he would feel like if Yugi DID die! ^_^ And the song to go with it is "My Immortal", sung by Evanescence.  It's all in Yami's POV.

Yugi: I'm dead?

BL: Yes.  Sorry little Yugi.

Yugi: ;__;

Yami: *sighs* I can't believe you are writing about me.

Bakura: Shut the hell up Pharaoh! At least you're not her favorite character!  I had to go through one already!  

BL: They'll be more where that came from Bakura…trust me on that one.

Bakura: *pouts*

Yugi: Well, remember that Bakuralover-2008 owns NOTHING!!  

BL: on with this thing!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**My Immortal**

Gone.  That was the only way to describe you.  You were just…gone.  I couldn't believe it until I had finally realized what had happened.  You, my hikari, my other half, had left me.  Why?  Why were you taken from me?  Why did you have to leave me?

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Without you, I am nothing.  Nothing but a helpless body, with no soul or life.  I don't even want to be in this world without you.  I fear everyone and everything, like a child, just wanting to be held, to be loved.  That love that I had always wanted, and want now…you had given that to me…but now…now that was gone.  It was stolen from my very being. 

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I could feel your voice, your very being, inside my mind.  Why?  If you were gone, then just be gone, and let me stay here in remorse for the rest of what my soul can bare.  Why couldn't you just leave and be done with it?  Your company still wanders around me, and it pains me even more to feel it, to know that it is still here.  I believe that perhaps one day, you would return to me…but I know that cannot happen.  You're gone, so why don't you just leave me be?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I've never felt pain like this before.  It is unbearable.  My very soul seemed to be tearing apart, and my pains, scrapes, bruises…they will not ever heal.  They're engraved in my mind, my soul.  Time cannot take that away.  Nor can time bring you back to me, back into my arms, my hikari.  

_When you cried I wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I remember how I would comfort you during your hard times, when you were hurt, when you were scared, and when you just wanted someone to watch over you.  I've always been there for you and you for me…but no longer.  I would never be able to wrap my arms around you and tell you that I was proud of you, or that I would always be there.  Because…where was I?  Where was I when your life was stolen from your body?  Why couldn't I have helped you, maybe have saved you?

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Your happiness and cheerfulness mesmerized me.  Your entire being was light, somewhat holy, all its own.  It inspired me, to be somewhat like you.  That light…what you left of it…I am one with it.  I cannot and will not ever let it go, it will stay with me, for the rest of what is my existence.    

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Every time I close my eyes, your bright smiling face is there.  I cannot even sleep anymore.  I don't want to.  Every day, I hear your voice, telling me encouraging quotes, but it doesn't help.  It just brings me father and father away from reality, and into my own small world, where you would always be there for me, and never leave my side. 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

As time passes, I curse at myself.  How could I just let you go like that?  How can I bring myself to get over your passing?  No, I could never get over it; you were my other half, my light.  You were a part of my very soul.  That half of me will never recover.  It will forever more remain empty; empty and pained. 

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Now, I weep in my soulroom every passing minute.  I stare into the empty room that used to hold your mind, hoping that perhaps this was all just a terrible nightmare that I would wake up from, and you would be by my side.  And then you would comfort me, fight all my fears, and wipe away my tears.  But…inside I knew that was never going to be true. 

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

How could I tell myself this?  How could I face the nightmare that is my reality?  I can't face this disaster that has befallen upon my spirit.  I won't tell myself that you're gone.  No, you will be right next to me, like you've always been.  But…haven't I been alone since you left?  Since you left…I have not gone from my soulroom.  However, I stayed in there, trying my hardest to face the truth.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

From now on, I will have to learn once again.  How to fight my own fears; how to support myself; and how to wipe up my own tears.  I don't want to learn this again, it's what I had to do before you came into my life.  I didn't like it then, and I will not like it again now.  No, perhaps I wouldn't have to learn that hard way again.  Because…am I truly alone?  For the first time since you left, a small smile appeared on my face.

"No, my hikari, you are not gone…you are inside of me…"

"…and I will carry you with me, for the rest of eternity…" 


End file.
